Bonded By Love
by emma holly cullen
Summary: 2 weeks ago i had a fairly normal life then it change. This a story that my cousin and i started to write last October. hope you like please review we want to know what you think. SM owns twilight we only own the story line and some of the Chaters
1. Prologue

_**Bonded by Love**_

_**Prologue **_

_Two weeks ago I had a fairly normal life. I lived with my parents, brother and sister like anybody else my age. Every fortnight I went to a youth club in my town however one dark lonely night whilst I was on my way home, I got attacked. Then everything changed._


	2. Finding My Love

_**Chapter 1 Meeting My Love**_

_**3 days later.**_

_I steadied my pace with the knowledge that something wasn't quite right, although, I somehow remained calm. I strode smoothly in to my house. My mum came gushing up to me and hugged me tightly, whilst weeping with relief._

_That's when I could feel and hear her blood pumping around her body as if it were a taunting drum beat. I stepped away__shocked__as it dawned on me. I'd become what I'd wanted. Somehow._

"_I'm sorry I worried you mum. I really am" I forced tears to spill out my eyes. "I need some space to think things through, I just, i just… can't get over what happened it's all too much." I milked the fear before being allowed to plod up the stairs, I made my foot set heavy to make it seem as if I were exhausted._

_Once I got in to my room I stammered over to my bookshelf and picked up the books I wanted. Once I found what I was looking for, I clambered up to my loft. I heaved out from under shambles of stuff a sliver back pack. After my mini search I spent my whole day locked in my room, packing clothes I would wear to meet the Cullens. I locked the bedroom door and hid the bag in my room so even I wouldn't know where it was in time. I packed all the necessities, money, passport,(just in case) umbrella, also I packed the all twilight books i had and a spare outfit, the sort of stuff you'd expect a well organised run away to have._

_I put my mobile on charge and set the alarm. I ignored any voice that requested me to open the door and soon enough the racket died away. I snuggled up in bed downing out my heightened senses. The covers engulfed me in blissful peace._

"_Bleep, Bleep, Bleep," I sat up stiffly, it had felt as if only a second had gone by since I'd supposedly fallen asleep._

_I switched the phone alarm off. It was ten to five. I slipped in to my outfit and slung my backpack on my shoulder. I slipped a note outside my door from under the crack of the door between the carpet and the woodendarn__that scaled my room. _

_The ginormous oak that was unhappily__squashed__against my window finally, was of use. The branches were low, plentiful and layered limbs which stretched from the bent spine of the old oak created a pathway down. _

_I pushed up my window as far as I could and placed one foot on the tree. I swung from branch to branch without much effect. Suddenly I spotted a fat and bushy squirrel._

_Once I had hunted I carried on to London and Heathrow to get a plane to took me two days to get to Heathrow. When I finally got to the airport I checked in and waited to board which I found hard to do because I could smell all of the people blood and I could hear it passing though their veins. The seconds seem to pass like hours not seconds. When the flight finally landed I wanted to kill so many of the people, but I kept telling myself 'I do not want to be a monster'. The next twelve hours were the hardest of my existence. So far. The flight landed in New York I got the plane with my backpack and went to buy a map so that I could get to Forks Washington and find the Cullens. _

_My head spun from the bustling crowd, my senses battled with each other, pulling out at the slosh of human held, living blood to the blinding blur of lights. Dust was falling as I managed to find a train station._

_Several hours later and it was midnight, I stumbled off a silent train and my shoes clicked against the marble floor of the station._

_Although I was deadly strong and unstoppable, I still felt a tingle of fear as I wearily stumbled amongst houses. Once I had gotten to out of the city with my map, I ran towards the next state which was Pennsylvania. It took a day to get the next state. _

_In all it took me a week to get to Forks Washington. I reached Forks by night fall and spent most of the night looking for them. I found the house just before dawn but there wasn't anyone there, so I thought I would go to La Push and ask the wolf pack if they knew where the Cullens were._

_It was about nightfall by the time I reached the treaty line. I couldn't hear or see any of the wolves so I decided to sit and wait until one of them came out on patrol. So it was just my luck when not one but three of the pack turned up. The first one to turn up was midnight black and infront I new this one was Sam Uely. The next one had a coat of thick sliver- grey fur, I knew this one to be Paul the bad tempered one who almost had a fight with Emmett. The last one was a sandy coloured with chocolate brown coloured eyes. I knew this one to be Seth Clearwater and it looked as though he had just imprinted on me._

_Seth's P.O.V_

_It was normal Friday night and I was on patrol. I was glad to get out of the house because Leah, Jake and the Cullens had left a few years ago. I had to stay behind and look after mum but now she is dating Charlie Swan and she is out most nights. So here I am running patrol with Paul and Sam the two pack members that I don't really like that much because Paul just pisses me off about the fact that Leah and Jake left me and told me to go back to the pack. And Sam because he broke my sister's heart. "Seth focus I have picked up a scent." Sam thought. "Finally something to do." So I speeded up to catch him and Paul up. As we came round the corner of the road where the treaty line which was placed in agreement with the Cullens we found her standing there with a backpack on back. In a short sleeve top and jeans. When I looked up and meet her eyes it was as though gravity wasn't holding me to earth it was her. _

"_oh boy, Sam we have a problem seth's has imprinted on the blood sucked," Paul thought and I started to growl. "Paul shut up and going and tell sue that seth's imprinted now. I'm going to see what she wants." Sam thought then he was gone._

_Emma's P.O.V_

_Sam went behind a tree I knew to phase back but I didn't I understand why he sent Paul away. When he came up to the treat line. Once he had reached the line he asked "why are you here and what is your name?" "my name is Emma and I am her to ask where the Cullens have gone. I mean you no harm and could I speak to Seth because I know he has just imprinted on me." I replied. _

_Seth's P.O.V_

"_OMG she wants to talk to me my Angel." "How do you know that he as imprinted?" Sam asked "well this is going to sound weird but there is a book saga base on Bella and Edward's story. And it is from Bella's point of view and in the second book Edward leaves and Bella spends time with Jacob and he tells her about that how I know about Imprinting." My angel replied just as Sam said " Fine Seth you can come and talk to her." Mum pulls up in her car with Paul in it. _

_I phase back and Mum hugs me saying" that she is so proud of me and that I can go with my angel to the Cullens because she was going to move in with Charlie." Mum was crying and so was I but then the moment was over when she passed me a back pack with some of my clothes and the necklace that my dad helped me make so that I could give it to my soul mate when I found her. Then my soul mate and I set of towards the Cullens. _


	3. Finding My Love part 2

**I do not own twilight. I just own the story line and a few of the charters. Please review as I wouldn't be updating until I get 5 reviews. On with the story.**

_E.P.O.V_

_Seth and I set of towards Vancouver because Seth said that's where they were last time he had heard from Jacob. "Why didn't you go with the Cullen's and Jacob?" I asked._

"_Well Jake said that my place was in La push and my sister said I should stay and look after Mum." At this point we were close to a small town and I could sense that Seth was getting tried and that the sun was coming up. "How about we find some place to stay for a day or so?"_

"_Sure but why not just a day?"_

"_Because I can sense the sun coming up" I though a bit "or we could find a car with tinted windows."_

"_Yeah lets get a different car because then we will get to the Cullen's faster." Seth said. _

_We found a second hand car shop and there was a yellow car with black strips, like the one in transformers. We decide to get it. We walk up to the guy that was selling the car and asked, "How much is that car?"_

"_20,000 or for you sweetheart 10,000" I felt as though I was going throw up until Seth put his arm around my waste and hand over 20,000 dollars in cash to the man. _

_Once we put our bags in the boot of the car Seth got into the driver's seat to which I said, "No you're not driving, get into the passenger seat and get some rest."_

"_But, ok I'm tired." He replied as he moved over to the passage seat. I slid into the driver seat and we were off. It took no time for Seth to fall asleep. About half hour later I saw a McDonalds ahead so I decide to pick up something for Seth to eat._

_I order him two Big Mac's, two large Coco's and extra fries. Seth woke up when I got the food into the car and said "thank you Angel." At that I leaned in and kissed him passionately._

"_Wow Angel did I tell you that I love you yet?" Seth said once he got his breath back._

"_No, I love you to now eat up before my cars stinks of McDonalds." With that I drove back on to the 101 road to Vancouver._

_It was about 3 in the afternoon when Seth got me to stop in a lay-by so that he could try and get in touch with Jacob. So I waited in the car while he went to phase. I put the heat not because I was cold. I felt colder without Seth in the car with me. _

_S.P.O.V_

"_Hello is anyone here?" "Seth is that you?" "Jake?" "Seth why are not in la push?" "I came to visit you and the Cullen's. You still in the same house?" "Yea why are you…. Seth are you there? Damit kid." I phased back and put my cut off jeans back on then I ran to the car. As I came into view I could see my Angel staring at my chest. I smiled the hoped into the driver seat. "where you just staring at my chest?" I asked "Ummm….no" then my angel blushed. "Angel I think you have the power to look more human than you are because you just blushed."_

_Emma P.O.V_

_Seth was right I looked in the mirror as we carried on our way and I could see the blush going away. It was about another hour and half before we pulled in to the Cullen's drive way. When I said "Stop I have to put my prefect outfit on for meeting the Cullen's." I quickly change in to my grey sleeveless top with mu black and white checked shirt, my black skirt and my brown high heel boots. I then got back into the car and we carried on towards the house._

_Once we pulled up and got out the car it was to find a pissed off Jacob and Leah. Seth took my hand in his to reinsure me as we walked towards the door. "Seth what are you doing here and who that?" Leah sneered "Mum sent me to come and live here as she moving in with Charlie. This Emma Hammond and she is my imprint." Seth replied. "why does she smell like a bloodsucker?" _

"_Because I got attacked and ,was bitten that was about 3 weeks ago, but I don't know who bit me. Also there is a book sage about Bella and Edward so I went to Forks to find them but they had move so I went to La push were Seth imprinted on and now were here. Before you ask Jacob I'm not going to hurt Nessie so can I please the rest of the Cullen's now." I said Leah and Jacob just turn and went back inside the house. Seth went to follow them but I froze, "Angel what's wrong?" Seth Asked what if they don't like me?" I replied "They will because you have made me so happy." At this point a big muscular and tall man came to the door and said "what's taken so long Seth?" "Nothing we will be in a minute." My love replied. To my surprised Emmett walked over and picked me up putting me over one of his shoulders and said "come on Seth the rest of the family wants to meet your girlfriend."Then he ran in to the house with Seth on his heels._

_Once we got in to the living room he put me down and went to stand by Roseialie. Seth came over to me and put his hands around me as I lent my head on his shoulder. _

"_It's good to see you Seth and you're welcome to come with us. You must be Emma, my name is." "I know who all of you are because there is about Bella and Edward. I know that you are Carlisle, your mate is Esme, next to you is Rosalie and her mate Emmet, while Next to them is Alice and Jasper and the finally couple is Bella and Edward along with Renesmee." I said while all of them looked att me surprised. _

_Then Alice said I like your outfit do you want to go and see your' and Seth's room now?" "Thanks and yes I would love to see our room." With that Alice lead the way to our room. Once we got up to the third floor there was a door that said games room then the door to the left of that said Seth's room. Alice went and opened the door to reveal a room with light blue coloured walls and had a double bed in the middle of it. Alice walked over to a set of double doors and open them so that I could see a massive walk in closet. "wow that is to big and there is no way I need that many clothes." I thought and then heard laughter from downstairs and the Alice said "oh no you're going to be like Bella. Looks like I'm going to have to give you a Makeover." I must of looked scared because Seth started to growl at Alice. _

_At this point Edward and Bella came in. Edward went over to Seth and said something to make him calm down while Bella said "Alice don't be to harsh on her. Emma just thought you had gone overboard with the closet." "Thank you Bella I knew we were going to get on well." And I smiled at her._

_As they left Bella said "Emma, Edward, Neisse, Jake and I are going hunting in a few minutes and I was wondering if you would like to come with us?" "I would love to." I replied. Once they had left and closed the door. Seth came and put his arms around me and said "I'll going with you when you go hunting," "you will not. You need to get some sleep." I said making him sure that I wasn't going to let him. As I was saying this I was thinking about the make out session when had early that morning only to remember that Edward could read minds. " Please don't say anything." I said then I heard Emmett ask "what was she thinking about Eddie." _

_I groaned "please don't tell them pretty boy or I will throw you out the window." "she was thinking about a make out session that her and Seth had this morning." Edward said. "nice going Seth and Emmakins." Emmett shouted. I could feel myself getting hot in the face and blushing to which Seth turn me round so that I was facing him and said "Ignore them," he then pulled me into a passionate kiss. I started walk so that he was walking back until his knees hit the bed and he sat down. Without breaking the kiss I straddled him around the waist. Seth pulled away for air but my lips didn't leave his skin as started to kiss my way do his neck. I slipped my hands under his shirt pulling it upwards and over his head. Seth sat up to make it easier for me to remove his top. Once it was off he push my checked shirt off my shoulders then went to the bottom of my grey tank top to take it off. Once both are shirts are off we start to explore the new flesh exposed, then Seth flipped us over so that l was now lying on the bed with him hovering over me. I found my hands tangling themselves in his hair pulling him closer to me. Just then Emmett came in and said "My eyes my innocent eyes!"we both shot up and I quickly pulled on Seth's shirt. I could feel myself getting hot in the face. _


	4. Finding My Love part 3

"_Yo Emmakins Bella and Eddie are waiting for you." Emmett said "ok tell them I'll be down in a minute once I've changed." I replied with that Emmett left the room. "Angel I can come with you I'm not that tried." "Baby I'll be fine nothing's going to happen." I replied and gave him quick peck on the lips. With that I went and got change into a pair of fade jeans and pair of black converses, as I came out of the closet, I found Seth standing there with something in his hand. "Seth what's that in your hand?" I asked "well it's for you. I made it for my soul mate with my dad before he passed away." With that said he open had to reveal a sandy coloured wolf craved out of wood on a sliver chain. "Seth I love it can you help me put it on." I pulled my hair out of the way and he fasten the necklace around my neck. I gave a him a quick kiss before saying "get some rest and will finish what we started when I get back. _

_I walked quickly down stairs and outside to where the other's were waiting. "sorry I took so long." I said "Don't worry Emmett said that you were busy with Seth." "I'll get him back later when we come back." With that we were off to hunt. I followed a scent and caught up with a bear and attack it as I drain its blood it ripped my clothes and made them muddy. Once I was done I notice that my jeans were ripped at the knee so I ripped them so that they became shorts and tried the shirt just above my belly button. Just the Jake walk in to the clearing in his human from and said "you ready to head back?" "Yea I'm ready; can I ask you a question?" "You just did but sure." "How did you get though all that stuff with Bella wit out killing yourself ?" I asked as we were walked started to head back. "I think the reason I didn't kill myself because deep down I knew she wasn't my soul mate." Jacob replied "do you want to race back ?" "sure but prepared to lose." With that we took off running. _

_We were just coming into the clearing when I tripped over the root and went flying. Of course everyone saw and I knew that the jokes of the first ever clumsy vampire were going to come from none other than Emmett. To make matters worse I had gone bright red I got up and brushed myself off then head off to the showing saying to Emmett as I passed "I'm going to kick your ass way back to the year you came from" Emma Holly Cullen do not let me here you using that language again!" "Yes Esme" I replied has I carried on up to have a shower. When I walked into the room Seth was still at passed out on the bed so I grabbed some cloths from the closet and went and had a shower. _


	5. Finding My Love part 4

_**I do not own twilight or it's chaters. I just own Emma. I hope you enjoy please review other wise I'll stop adding to this story. **_

_While I was having a shower I could hear the news on downstairs. There has still been no sight or word on the where about of Emma Hammond; her parents are asking that she comes home. I signed and got out of the shower and got change into the clothes that I had picked up. I then head downstairs to make Seth something to eat for dinner. I walked into the kitchen to find Esme already done with the dinners and clearing up. So I went back to the living room to find Rosalie looking out the window at my car. I walked over to her as I got there she said "you might want to put that in the gargre." "If I do can you give it a new layer of paint and check that it running ok?" I asked she just nodded her head. So I went and drove it in to the gargre . when I came back I found Seth up and eating dinner. I went and sat next to him and started to run my hands up and down his back and I thought to him "hey sugar how was you nap?" "Angel is that you?" he asked out loud. "Seth I didn't say anything but I did think something. _

_Then I heard "wow my Angel has another power." "how come I can't hear your thoughts anymore?" Edward asked "I don't know" I replied in my head towards him. I think she can copy peoples powers like a mirror as well as appear human." "wow" was all I could say in return. "hey Emmafer what about that fight you said that you were going to kick my ass like that's going to happen." Said Emmett in a sarcastic voice. "Alright Emmybear you asked for it." I said while standing and heading outside._

_Once we were out side "do you what to make a little bet?" I asked "sure little sis." "If I win you keep your noise out of mine and Seth busyness when we are alone together." "If I when it's going to get a whole worse." Replied Emmett I was about to say bring it on when Alice had a vision of me winning but also disappearing from her vision. "ok fine let's do this." I said, Emmett came right at me when about a foot away from me he got push back by nothing I then saw in his mind that he was going to come from behind so I stepped to the side and grabbed him and said "Just keep out of my busyness." Then I threw in to a tree for good measure. _

_I suddenly found myself on all fours like a wolf, I then saw Seth and Jake phase, "Angel can you hear me?" Seth asked "Yea but why am I like a wolf?" I replied "I don't know must be something to do with you power." Jake said. "Seth what do I look like?" I the saw myself as a wolf I seemed to have white fur with brown spots and my human coloured eyes. "Seth how do I change back?" I asked "that's easy you just think relaxing thoughts. But I would change back behind those trees." Seth replied. So I went over to the trees and went behind them will I thought relaxing thoughts. I found myself changing back. When I had full change back I notice I was naked at that point Seth threw me his t-shirt and a pair of board shorts which I put on. I then went and caught Seth and jumped on his back and put my hands over his eyes and said "Guess who?" Seth pulled me round so that he was carrying me bridle style. As we walked through the door he asked "Angel do you want to go on a date with me tonight." "Of course I would love to go on a date with you." I replied then heard "Yay make over time." From Alice. _


	6. Finding My Love part 5

_**Hey I do not own twilight SM does. I only own the story line and some of the caters. Please review I would like to know what you think of the story along with my cousin. Please I wouldn't update until I get 5 reviews. I saw breaking dawn yesterday and thought it was good. Let me k now what you thought of it. Anyway on with the story. **_

"_Seth save me from the evil pixie." I said while trying to hide behind him. "Sorry angel but you are on your own with this one." Seth replied, then Bella came in and said "Emma there's no point in fighting Alice she will get her way in the end so just let her do her thing." "Fine" I replied with that I followed Alice up to her room. Where she told me to close my eyes and sit down. 4 Hours later Alice told me to strip down to my underwear then I was handed a small skirt in the colour of blue with a black tank top and a hoilster zip up hoddie. I also got handed a pair of six inch high heal. I put on the outfit and head out to of the bathroom to Alice's room to find that she had already gone down stairs. _

_So I headed towards the stair and started to make my way down them. As I was walking down I looked up to see everyone waiting for me to come down. I caught sight of Seth who was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a black t-shirt. Once I caught his eyes with mine I couldn't help but smile and keep my eyes locked with his. Until Emmett said " wow Emmafer you look hot." To which I blushed and Seth growled, while Rose smacked Emmett on the back of the head. Seth took my hand and we walked out to the car. Seth opened the passage door for me then went and got in to the driver's side and we were off on our first date. It was half a hour a later that we had pulled up outside a movie theatre. As soon as I got out the car Seth took my hand in his and walked in. "What film would like to see Angel." "how about we go and see Love and other drugs." I replied and Seth went off to get the tickets. I watched him go then decide that I would go and get popcorn for him but as I walked over to there I felt someone slap my behind I turned around to see a boy with light brown hair and dressed in a hoddie and jeans. "hey baby do you want and go and do something in the back of my car?" he asked while he thinking oh my god she hot just prefect for me what I wouldn't do to see her naked in my car. "sorry but I'm here with me boyfriend." I said while trying to get the images out of my head. The boy was about to say something again when Seth came over and put his arm around my waist. The boy just took one look at Seth and walked away. Seth said wasn't hungry so we headed straight in to see the movie. About half way though I put my hand on Seth chest and thought to him do you want to make out. We spent the rest of the movie making out. After the movie we made are way back to the Cullen's. when we got back it was to find everyone in the living room waiting to find how the date went. _


	7. Finding My Love part 6

**Hey everyone happy Christmas hope you have a great holiday. So that this has taken so long to get put up. I do not own any of the twilight charters but I do own the story line and the charters I've made up. Any way on with the story. **

"_That's fine angel how about we just get ready for bed and snuggle." Seth replied. We both got off the bed and walked into the closet Seth found a pair of black sweats and put on then went to brush his teeth. I eventually found a pair of board shorts and a shirt of Seth's. When walked out it was to find Seth in bed waiting for me. I rushed over to him and hoped in beside him. Seth wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him and I started to run my hand though his hair. About 5 minutes later Seth had fallen asleep so I got out of bed and went to my sliver backpack I had brought and pulled out my copy of Eclipse to read._

_I had just got the part were Rosalie is telling Bella about how she became to be a vampire when there was a knock on the door. "come in" I said wandering which of the Cullen's could be coming to talk to me at this time. I was surprised to see Rosalie standing there. Then I heard her thoughts "do you want to go for a walk with me?" "sure I'll go for a walk with you." I replied out allowed to her. I got up from the bed and followed her down stairs and out of the house._

_We had walked for about 5 minutes when we came to a clearing with a log in it. I followed Rosalie as she went and sat down on it, and I sat down on the floor facing her. "How are you coming to terms with being a vampire?" she asked "ok, I have sort of wanted this for a year now. So that I could meet all of you." I replied "I was planning on come here next year for camp America then travel to forks to find you and beg for Carlisle to change me sorry." I also added "I don't blame you because you didn't plan for this and you would have grown out of it in the future." With that we headed back to the house. _

_I must say that living with the Cullens is great and I love the fact that I have found my soul mate. For the next few weeks was great. The news had stopped reporting me missing. I knew my parents were missing me and would want to see me again but that couldn't happen without me putting them in danger from the voltri. Emmett was being a great big brother always getting me to pull pranks with him. I had been shopping with Alice and survived just, I looked up to Edward and Bella as parents and they treated me as another daughter. Esme was a great grandma to have along with Carlisle. Rose and jasper ere a laugh to have a round. Leah was warming up to Seth and I being a couple but I could see that it was hard for her. I spent most of my time with Nessie, Jake and Seth going hunting or just hanging around the house watching films and having a laugh. Life was as good as it could be but little did I know that it was about to shatter in to a million pices…. _


	8. Chapter 2 Trouble begins

**Chapter 2 Trouble Begins **

_The morning of the news that makes my world shatters all around me. I was in a pretty heavy make out session with Seth when I hear this on the news. At 10:00pm last night there was accident on the M1 south bound involving a lorry and a car carry 5 people, 4 of which were killed on impact. The lorry driver died later on in hospital. The police have identified the 4 people to have been Karolyn, Andy, Samuel and Joe Joseph. The 5 person in the car was their daughter Georgia their other daughter wasn't with them at the time but with her boyfriend. The body of Georgia is missing. I froze when I heard the news "Babe what's wrong?" I heard Seth say but I couldn't replay. I then hear Edward say "Carlisle there something wrong with Emma I think she gone in to shock." I felt Seth get off me as they come through the door to our room. _

_I felt Carlisle sit on the bed and hear him say "Emma can you hear me are you alright." To which I thought "OF COURSE I NOT OK THAT WAS MY AUNTY AND UNCLE AND COUSIN THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT AND THERE DEAD NOT TO MEATION ONE OF THEM IS MISSING!" I hear Edward tell Carlisle and Seth then I feel Seth pull me to him and I cry well I would if vampires could cry. When I finally stop crying Seth helps me to the bathroom and runs a bath for me. as I go to strip Seth turns to leave "Please don't leave me." I say so he comes over and says "how about I get Bella and Nessie to keep you company but there's something Jake wants to tell Leah and I. I don't replay and he leave only to have Bella and Nessie at my side with In seconds of Seth leaving. _

_When I finally get out I dress in a pair of sweets and t-shirt of Seth's then I head downstairs only to have all the Cullen's stop talking as I reach the bottom of the stairs. I ask what they are talking about but I don't get a replay so head out to the porch and sit there waiting for Seth to come back. As I sit there I try to search for Georgia future to get a vision of her standing before Aro and him saying "we got one but we need the other two if we are going to have the power of the three. Georgia are you will to help me get your sister and your cousin that Felix let slip though his fingers?" I then hear Georgia replay "Yes maters." As the vision ends both Bella and Edward at my side, Bella asks " what did you see?" I just look at Edward and nod my head to tell him to explain. As he is explaining what I saw Seth comes running out of the forest. As he sees my face he pulls me in to him and hugs me tightly to him. _


	9. Chapter 2 part 2

**Authors note Hey here is the next bit please if you read this could you let me know what you think as I might stop writing this story if I don't any more reviews. Any on with the story **

_Once Edward had told them what I had seen, we heady up to Carlisle office to see if we could go and get my cousin before the voltri could get to her. We got to his office and explain what I had seen and if we could go to get her and bring her back here. To which he said "Emma, you can go but I want you to take Bella, Edward and Seth with you so that they can help if the voltri are waiting for you. And I'm sorry that it was Felix that change you." After that we went to pack only to find Nessie and Jaake waiting outside the office for us. "Mum, Dad can we come with you?" Nessie asked "No darling you will be saver here with the others we will be back by tomorrow any way as we need to leave in about 5mintues to catch are plane." Bella replied "Ok but can we come to the airport with you?" Nessie asked to which Edward nodded then all of us ran and got Into the Volvo. _

_I sat on Seth lap with him have a tight grip as we raced towards the airport. We made our flight with 3mintues to spare. We said a quick goodbye to Nessie and Jake then we broad and sat down in are first class seats. I had Seth's arms wrapped around the whole flight. We landed in Heathrow at 10:00pm and made are way to stock Newington to the house where my cousins use to live. _

_We got the house about 10:35pm as we got out of the car I could feel myself shaking not because I was cold but of all the memories that were flooding back to me from the times that I spent here when I was human. I felt Seth pull me to his side and for Edward to say "we need to go through a window so not to wake any one." "ok follow me as I know which window is Charlie's." they followed me round the back and over a fence in to the garden. I pointed out the window and said "I think it would best if Bella and I went up first so that she doesn't freak out." They nodded so both Bella and I jumped up into Charlie's room. _

_Once I got into the room I walked over to where Charlie was sleeping and poke her hard enough for her to feel it but not to hurt her. She just turned away, so I went over to the other side of her bed and put my mouth to her ear and said "Charlie Chan wake up it's me Emma." "It can't be Emma as you ran away 3 months ago. " she replied "Well open your eyes." _


	10. Chapter 2 part 3

**Authors not I don't anything but the storyline and some of the charters. If you are reading this and have got this on story alert please review because I am thinking about giving up as no one ever reviews on this story any on with the story.**

_Finally Charlie opened her eyes as she opened them she look as though she was going to scream so I quickly put my hand over her mouth and put a finger to my lip to say please don't scream as Lilly might here you and we need to hurry to get out of here. Charlie nodded her head to show that she understood then she whispered "how can you be here?" "well when I went missing for those 3 days before I ran away I got change into a vampire by Felix, so I went to Forks to find the Cullen's only to find that they had moved. So I went to La Push and got imprinted on by Seth and we and found the Cullen's and we found out that I am a mirror so that I can us other vampires powers and I can shape shift into a wolf as well. I saw that the voltri have Georgia and they wanted to get you and I to join them so that they can have the power of the three. So Bella Edward Seth and I came to get you before they did. But we need to hurry and go to get Lucas before they turn up here." I replied. " but what about your parents I suppose to be going to live with them next week." "will send them a letter when we get to the Cullen's. now come on we need to be quick." I grabbed her hand and pulled her up to and out of bed. "Pack what you want and need to take." I said as Charlie undressed and was dressed in a flash then she started to pack anything that her hand touched. I went over to the window and said Seth, Edward we could do with so help up here."2 I then move out the way so that the y could get in easily and they were up within the next second helping Charlie pack. I saw that Charlie was packing Hairbrushes and clothes. To I which I said "Charlie don't pace those Alice will have things for you when we get back just pack thing that have memories and are important to you." So those things came out and things like tickets, pictures and here toy duck got packed and a hoodie for her if she got cold. _

"_Charlie I think you should get on my back so that we can get to the car quicker." I said this while trying not to let her see the others go out the window but she saw Bella jump out. I saw Charlie start to step backwards and say "nu uh no way you are not jumping out the window with me on your back." At this pint she had stepped into Seth who had her backpack on his back to take to the car for her. Seth picked her up and placed her on my back make sure that she was secure and wouldn't fall off. She had her arms wrapped tightly around my neck that if I was human I wouldn't be able to breathe. I jumped out of the window and raced to the car with Seth right behind me. Once her bag was in the boat of the car Seth slide in beside me and we raced off to Luca's house to get him. _

_About 10mintues later we were outside Lucas's house. We got out of the car and Charlie showed us round to the back of the house and pointed out which window was his as it was his was the only one open. "I think that Emma and I should go up so that he doesn't freak out." Charlie said to which the others and I nodded and I thought to Edward "I'll call if we need help." Charlie climb on to my back and I jumped up to the window and climb through it. Charlie walk over to Luca's bed and whispered "Lucas wake up it's Charlie and Emma." To which he just rolled over on to his other side. "we don't have time for this" I said as I walked over to his bedside table and picked up the glass of water and poured it over him. He sprang up and said "who's there and what's going on." "it's Charlie and Emma." Charlie replied in a kind voice. "Charlie what are you doing here and Emma can't be here she ran away 6 months ago." Lucas replies "no I am right here and I'm a vampire so I went and lived with the Cullen's get up now and pack because you are in danger." I replied trying not to losses my temper. "Haha Vampires don't existence and nor do the twilight charters." To which I grabbed him by the neck of his top and pinned him to the wall while thinking "I am going to kill him." _

**Please Review it only takes a few seconds and it will make my day if you do. **


	11. Chapter 2 part 4

_**Author note hey sorry it taken so long to get this up but to be fair I have thought about stopping as no one is reviewing so If you would that would be great. I don't own the charters apart from Emma Charlie and Luca's I do own the story line. Please review. **_

"_Err Seth I think we need to get up there and stop Emma from doing something that she will regret later on." I heard Edward say but I still made no move to remove my grip from around Lucas neck. "Emma please don't kill him" I heard Charlie say as I felt Seth hands and around my face and Edward removing my hands from Lucas then I was lifted up by Seth and taken out of the window to wait for the others I turn around to face Seth and buried my head in to his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. _

_Ch.P.O.V _

"_Look I know it's crazy but the voltri will come and get you to get at me., I don't know what they plan to do, however I really don't want to find out." I threw my words at him panicked; he starred at me still not convinced. "Right how the fuck do you expect me to believe you". I can't just leave, I have a job, I have friend, just like you here, and you're not making any sense. You've gone mad." I felt as if I been punched in the stomach. "Fine Fine! I get it, I'm physic, I get it you'd rather never see me again. Fine if that's how you want it I guess this is good bye." "Charlie stop shouting at me. It's not very nice." I kept on walking towards the window. "Don't ignore me!" I carried on, rage pulsing through me taunting though my body hideously. "Wait I don't want you to go!" "Then bloody pack now!" and the speed of lighting his stuff was gathered together by the vamps. I was still really angry with him and he still was pissed at me. even when we were carried out window, even when we were driven to the airport, even when all we know all we would have was each other._

_Emma P.O.V_

_Once I got on the plane and I went and sat on my seat expecting Seth to sit next to me only to find Charlie sitting down in the seat next to me. I went to say something only to see Seth shake his head and mouth "don't worry I'll sit next to Lucas we can always swap later." I just slump down in my seat and try to keep my emotion form getting the better of me. I hated the fact that Charlie was clearly upset with me for what I had done and all I really wanted to go and cry with Seth's arms around me. About half a hour into the in flight I had enough of the movie and turn Charlie and said "I'm sorry for what I did but I was really worried that the voltri would come and take you away." "I know I'm just angry at Lucas for making me mad and upset." "I'm sure he didn't mean to make you upset and mad." I said just as the seat belt light went off and I heard Lucas get up to come and talked to Charlie._

_I stood up and moved out of the way so that the he could sit and have some space to talk to Charlie. Lucas smiled and sat down I then moved down the compartment to where Seth sat. As I walked I could Seth smile, as I went to sit down on the on the seat next to him. He pulled me so that I land on his lap instead, I giggled the put my lips to his. What was meant to be a small peck turned out to be a full out make out session with both of us getting carried away a bit. Until we where interrupted by the air host dress say "sir madam would please stop as we have other passage on board." I gave her a dirty look as she was checking Seth out and batting her fake eyelashes at him. I started to growl under my breath and she backed away quickly. Edward turned around and said "you two are as bad as Rose and Emmett." _


	12. Chapter 2 part 5

**Authors note please review as I feel as though no one is reading this story and it getting me down. So enjoy the chapter and please review at the bottom. **

_The rest of the flight nothing really happen apart from Charlie and Lucas made up and had fallen asleep together. I now had my head resting on Seth shoulder and his arms wrapped around me with a blanket over us. I was stroking his hair as the plane started to land. Once the plane land and we started to make are way to the luggage claim with Charlie and Lucas following in a sleepy daze. We met Nessie and Jake outside where they were waiting with the Edward's Volvo and my bumblebee car. But my car had a new paint job. They came over to us and we all hugged and I introduce Charlie and Lucas to them. We then decide to head back to the Cullen's, " Charlie do you and Lucas want to ride with Seth and I?" I asked Charlie, she looked at me a little concern then said "sure as long as you don't crash and kill us all." "ok good but be warned I drive fast." I replied and with that she and Lucas got in the back seat and Seth and I got in to the front then we were off towards the Cullen's. _

_We got back to the Cullen's in about half an hour. I got and let Charlie out to which the bent to the ground and said "thank god were alive." I just rolled my eyes at her, then I was being lifted off the ground and pulled into a bone crushing hug, "little sis I missed you." Once he puts me down I see that the rest of the Cullen's have come out. So I say "Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper this is my cousin Charlie and her boyfriend Lucas. Charlie, Luca's these are the Cullens." Esme came forward and hugged Charlie and said "darling you are welcome here and we have set up a room for you once you have been changed." To which both Charlie and Lucas fainted lucky a caught Lucas before he hit the ground. Both Esme and I carry them up to the room I then checked that there were any lighters in the room for my own safety. I then sat there trying to think of a way that we could change them without it hurting as I knew that the morphine didn't work for Bella and I was coming up with nothing. _

_They were waking up when Bella comes in and says that she knows how when can change them without it hurting them. By her putting her shield around there nerve centre then it should stop them from feeling anything at all while they change. We tell this to Charlie and Lucas, Charlie agrees to have that done and to be change it is the safest thing for both of them and Lucas says the he will do whatever Charlie wants to do. Bella sat down so that she could keep the shield around them will the change and then Carlisle comes in and bits both of them setting the change off. Now we wait for three days. _


	13. Chapter 3

**Author note I do not own twilight just this storyline and some of the Charters in this story. Please review as I want to know what you think and if you do I will mention when I next put up a chapter. So please review. **

**Existence goes back to normal well as normal as it can be for vampire's and werewolves**

_3 days later_

_I'm in Charlie and Lucas room waiting for them to finish turning. It has been decide that Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Seth and I will take them on their first hunt. It was going to be just vamps and Jake but Seth didn't want me to go without him just in case something happen to me. so I have told him not come near me until the hunt. So it is just Bella and I sitting up here wait with only the sound of their changing hearts for noise. _

_Suddenly the beating stops and we stand up ready for them to open their eyes. "Carlisle they are change and are about to wake up." Says Bella so Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Seth come in to the room and position themselves so that they are ready if something goes wrong and they both panic. _

_I step towards the bed and say "Charlie are you ok" and touch her hand. She leaps off the bed and starts to growl. Within a blink of a eye both Bella and I are behind Edward and Seth. _

_Charlie P.O.V_

_Light pours in to the room and burns at my vision and every part of my body seems to crave something but I wasn't sure what, my teeth ached. Emma comes to my side and I hear her voice but my head was a frenzy and all I could do was leap into an attack crouch and growl out of panic and pain. _

"_Charlie, calm down" I fought with myself as if I was a monster and at the moment I wanted to slash anything and everything and create a ocean of blood. That's what I need blood. The Lucas joined me in my uncontrollable fit of blood thirsty madness. _

_Out of the spinning madness in my head I heard Emma say "Jasper can you calm them down?" and just as I was about to swipe the realest thing to me my muscles relaxed as if I were human again and I was drained of my swelling emotion. _

_Emma P.O.V_

"_Charlie I know it is very over whelming but if you come with us on hunt that will help your thirst." I said they both slowly stood up and agreed to come on a hunt. We all walk over to the window to jump down so that they don't go near Nessie before they had feed. _

_Jacob is going to join us once we got outside. They were both shocked about going out the window but didn't complain. We jumped out the window in twos Edward and Bella went first then Me and Charlie then Seth and Lucas and finally Jasper and Emmett. _

_Once we outside we called Jacob and then we were off on their first hunt. We split off in to two groups as the follow Edward, Bella Jasper, Jake and Lucas where one and Emmett, Charlie, Seth and I were the other. _

_We followed Charlie as she followed a scent. I was glad to be hunting with Seth but he was keeping a bit too close to me at all times which was getting on my nerves really bad. Charlie found a loin and a couple of deer. _

_Once she was full Emmett said "well shall we head back to the house then." "You guys go ahead I need to talk to Seth." I replied "ok come on Charlie let's leave the two love birds in peace." Emmett said then they left. I waited while Seth went and change back into he's human form. I sat down on a log nearby while he did so._

_When he came back and came to sit beside me I stood and stepped away. "Angel are you ok?" Seth asked looking heartbroken. "I feel as though you are being over protective and your making me feel as though I can't look after myself." I replied "Angel the only reason I doing that is that I can't image my life without you." I respond to that by walking over to him and pulling him into a kiss._

_Once we broke the kiss Seth swept me up so that he was carrying me like bride and started back towards the house. As we went he would kiss my head ever so often. _

_Once we got back to the house it was to find the others waiting to find out if we had made up. Seth put me down but kept his arms around me as though to say that he didn't want any spaced between us. By quite honest I didn't either. _


	14. Authors note

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

NaruHinaSakuFan1

flaming kyubi

Engineer4Ever

Neo-genesis101

Slytherin Studios

parihpfan

lozzy035

EmmaHollyCullen


	15. Chapter 3 part 2

_Authors note I do not own twilight. I just own the storyline and a few of the carters in this. _

_Edward's P.O.V_

_I heard Seth's mind "__**I really want to be alone with her so that I can do things to her that she hasn't had done before.**__" Which at that point I tuned out as he was undressing her in his mind. I then tried to listen to Emma's mind but she was blocking so I went on to read jasper to see what both of them were feeling. To find out that they were both feeling lust towards each other. So Jasper and I decide to get their car key an a note to them telling them to go to a hotel for the night. _

_Alice P.O.V _

_I got vision of Edward throwing a key and a note out the window to Emma. So I figure that something was going to happen between Seth and Emma. So I quickly ran up to the bag that I had ready for them if this ever happened. I then ran down to their car and put the bag in just as I saw the Key and note fly out the window to them and I quickly ran in the house so that they wouldn't know that I had put the bag in there. _

_Emma's P.O.V_

_We had been standing outside the house for about 5mins when my car key and a note fly out a window. I ran over and pick up my key and unfolded the note to find this written in Edward handwriting __take you car and go to a hotel and say that the Cullen's will pay for everything. __Before I had a chance to Seth about the note I was swept off my feet and being carried to the car. Seth placed me the passager seat of the car. He then took the key off me and was in the driver's within seconds. _

We got to the hotel after about half an hour. Seth parked the car and came round my side and opened the door for me. I picked up the bag that I knew Alice had put in for us I then took Seth's hand in mine and we walk into the hotel. We head over to the front desk "how can I help you? The lady behind the desk asked "I would like a room for 2 nights please." "That's fine we have the angel room free." "That's prefect and the Cullen's will pay for it." I replied, we then maid are way up to our room for the next two nights. The room was on the 4th floor.

Once we got in to the room I put dropped the bag on the floor and pulled Seth into a kiss. Seth deepened the kiss and picked me up so that I was straddling his waist. He then carried me through to where the bed was and lowed me on to it. He then hovered over me and broke the kiss so that he could breath. I continued to kiss my way do his neck. I felt his hands go to the bottom of my top as I ripped his in two pieces.

We then ran are hands up and down each other's chest exploring the new flesh on show to us. Seth removed my bra and then made his way down to the top of my jeans. He I did them and I lifted my hips so that he could get them off more easily. As soon as they were off and Seth was back over me I flipped us over so that I could take of his cut off jeans off him.

We spent the next few minutes exploring and touching each other. I felt Seth run his hand up the inside of my thigh and I could feel myself getting wet. I grabbed him by his hair and pulled him to me so that I could kiss his lips again. We then slowly removed each other's pants and Seth positioned himself between my legs and slowly we made love for the first time.

O what did you think of this chapter I would really like to know as this the first sex scene that I have written and I would like to know what you thought it please review.


	16. Chapter 3 part 3

**Hey hope you enjoyed the last chapter as I didn't get any reviews I was a bit sad and I don't see how people can read and not review so please do at the end of this chapter.**

We then climbed under the covers so that Seth could go to sleep. I rested my head on his chest after he had fallen to sleep and closed my eyes even though I didn't need to sleep and couldn't I still wish I could.

At about 8am I got out the bed and went to ring room service for Seth so that he could have something to eat. I rang up and order half of the breakfast menu for him. 10 minutes late there was a knock on the door I quickly threw on a check shirt of Seth's that was in the bag and answered the door to find the boy from the movie theatre standing there with the a tray full of food. I took the tray from him and said thank you. He left and turned around and shut the door with my foot as I walk through to where the bed was.

Once got to the bed it was to find Seth a wake and sitting up looking for me. When he saw me a massive grim spread across his face, I smiled and said "morning babe I got you some breakfast." I then put the tray on his lap and slipped in beside him. I spent the most of the time while he sat eating feeding him bits and giving him love bites.

After he had finished I asked him if he would like to join me for a bath. Then ran off in to the bath room laughing as he pushed the tray to one side and chased after me. I got to the bath and turn on the taps and put the plug in. I was the grabbed around the waist from behind by Seth and turn around so that I was facing him. "Why did you run away from me and two I think you have to much clothing on." Seth whispered in my ear. I giggled and replied "I like being chased and why don't yo do something about the clothes." I then pulled him in to a kiss.

Once the bath was full we stopped making out so that we could get in then we relaxed in the bath until Seth said that the water was getting cold. Once we got out of the bath we decide to go for a walk to together and check in at home with the others and see what was going on back at home. We head out of the room with me in my jeans and Seth's shirt and him in his cut of jeans and a spare top from the back of the car. We head of towards the trail that leads in the woods. We walked along the trail for a bit then got undressed to phrase in are wolf forms.

"Jake you there?" Seth thought "about time you two checked in with us." "Is everything ok back home and are Charlie and Lucas ok?" I asked before either of me or Seth thought about what we did last night. "yea everyone fine when you coming home." "Later one today." I replied then both Seth and I Phrased back and head back to the room.

When we got in to the Seth grabbed me around the waist and throw me over his shoulder. Placed me on the bed and removed his shirt of me. He then proceeds to grab my hand and lift them above my head where he tied them to the head board. "What should I do with you now." He says as he sits on my legs, suddenly a evil grin speeds across his face and then he is tickle me. "Seth *giggles* please *giggles *stop *giggles * I sorry for running away from you." He stopped tickling but then started to kiss my neck and run his hands up and down my body making me squirm with pleasure at his touch but also growl as he was untying my hands so that I could touch him. "you know your so sexy when you growl." Seth said clearly enjoying the fact that I was tied up and frustrated at him yeah I could rip the shirt in two but I couldn't be bothered to rip it and ruin the fun that he was having with me.

He continued to kiss me and remove my clothing when he removed the lacy pants that I had put on this morning and he went down on me, I co0uld feel my whole body sake with pleasure. I had enough with one movement I ripped the shirt in to and pulled him up the flipped us over so that I was now on top and grabbed both his hands and the bits of shirt and tied him to the head board. He was shocked that I had got one over on him but before he could relax I pulled his cuts off and boxes off and had him in my mouth and moving fast before he came I stopped and lowered myself on top or him slowly when he was inside me we both moaned and cam at the same time.


	17. Chapter 3 part 4

**Please please review as I am think of stopping writing this as no one seems to like it enough to review.:( I don't own twilight I just own the story line and a few of the charters. **

_Once we both caught are breath we packed up are things and got dressed and went to check out of the hotel. We got to the front desk and hand back the keys to the room then headed out to the car. I got into the passage seat and Seth got in to the driver and pulled out of the car park and we where off toward back home. We got back in about half an hour and as we pulled up to the house everyone apart from Leah, Esme and Carlisle came out to greet us. As a got out the car I was pulled off by the girls and Seth was pulled in the opposite direction by the boys. _

_I was dragged up to Alice's room then the girls turn to me and all said "what happen and give us details." "we went to hotel and made out a few time." I replied will trying not look as though I was lying to them. _

_Of course something in my eyes let them know that I was lying to them but lucky for me Seth burst in to the room at that and grabbed my hand and then we both jumped out of the window together then we took off running it to the forest behind the house._

_We carried on running until we came across a cave so we decide to hide out there until the others would give up on finding out what we did. We head back to the house as it started to get dark. _

_When we got back to the house it was to find the guys all dressed in dress pants and different shirts on. I was just about asked why they were dress up like that when Alice came down the stairs and grabbed hand pulling me up the stairs behind while she called over her shoulder to Seth "you will find your outfit laid out on your bed." I followed her upstairs and in to room to find all of the other girls in evening dress ready to go out on the town _

_Alice pushed me in her bathroom and told me to get the shower and wash quickly. I did as I was told and got out in five minutes she then push me in to a chair front of the mirror and told me to close my eyes so that she could do my makeup._

_I heard her call Rose in and asked her to do my hair as she was running out of time, to get me ready to go out. After about 10mins I was told to walk through to the bedroom where I was given a strapless white with black flowers going down the side to the middle to put on. I slipped the dressed on and Alice did it up at the back I then took in what the others were wearing as Alice hand me a pair of black high heels to wear._

Rose was dressedin a red Sculpted Dress with Flower Corsage and red high heels. Alice was dressed in a sliver Embellished Yoke Dress with sliver wedges. Bella was dressed in a blue Bandeau Ripple Wrap Dress and blue wedges. Nessie was dressed in a white and black Beaded Shift Dress with white heels. Charlie was dressed in a Lace Sequin Dress With sliver heels.

We headed down stairs in the following order Rose went first and we heard Emmet wolf whistle, then Alice went and we heard Jasper say "you look beautiful baby". Bella went next and Edward said the same thing as Jasper but said love instead of Baby. Nessie followed her mum down and Charlie and I heard "Babe you look hot then a growl from Edward. Charlie went next and I Heard Lucas say "You look pretty." To her then it was my turn to head down I stepped out and started to walk down I looked up and saw that everyone was looking but I kept looking until I saw Seth he had a big smile on his face when I reach the bottom of the stair he pulled me in for a quick kiss and said "you look stunning babe."

Link to the girls dress are on my profile have a look and tell me if you think I got them right. 


	18. Chapter 3 part 5

Hears the next chapter I don't own twilight but I own this storyline and a few of the carters.

We headed out to the cars a set of to go clubbing and I could wait to have my first experience going clubbing

_We pulled up outside a club called Eclipse, Charlie and I burst out in to fits of laughter and all of the Cullen along with Jake and Seth looked at us as if to say what's so funny we just shock at heads at them. We then headed in to the club. _

_Inside the club read all about it was playing loudly and the dance floor was filled with both women and men dancing in groups trying to entrance the opposite sex. _

_We went a found a table and order drinks even though most of them wear going to go un drunk and just thrown away by the end of the night. We sat there for a few minutes talking and laugh with each other. _

_Then the song payphone by maroon 5 came on and all of us got up and headed out on to the dance floor. As we got on to the dance floor Seth put his arms around me and we started to sway to the music as the song built up I started to grinded my hips against his front and pull him in for a kiss. _

_We kept on dance once the song was over. We stayed at the club until about 3am in the morning then headed back home. Once we got to the house we all went to are rooms in are couples._

_About 8am the next morning Seth and I are in a heavy make out session when, Charlie burst in to the room looking upset. "Charlie what's wrong?" I ask as Seth climbs off me. "They have found her body in the river nearby where the accident happened." Charlie replies "that's not her, that must be her power that she can duplicate herself." I say "but why would they do that." Charlie asks "To try and stop Alice from watching them." _

_After that we Seth and I headed do stairs with Charlie and we start to watch a film when all of a sudden Alice comes into the room and wide eyed as though she is having a vision. Then I get a sight of Jane, Alec, Demtri, Georgia and Felix being told to come and get Charlie and Me from the Cullen's. _

_When I surface it is to find everyone looking at Alice, Edward and me. "Jane, Alec, Demtri, Georgia and Felix are on their way here to get Charlie and Emma" Edward says. The others freeze and Seth pulls me close to me as though to say they are not going to take you away from me ever._

**Please review. **


	19. Chapter 4

_**I really don't know why I bother to update as it is clear that no one cares enough to review on my story so If you want me to keep writing the story review. I don't not own twilight I just own the storyline of this story and some of the charters. On with the story. **_

_**Chapter 3 Here we go again with trouble**_

_Over the next week there wasn't really that much time for Seth and I to chill out together as every spare moment that we had was being spent training on fighting or practicing Charlie and mine's powers so that we were all ready for the battle with the members of the voltri that were coming to get us._

_We practiced fighting in pairs for most of the vampires it was with their soul mate but for Edward, Bella, Seth and I it was different in the fact that we had swapped partners as Seth and Edward couldn't take seeing the many ways that we could be torn apart and burned. _

_When we weren't being taught how to fight but Jasper, Charlie and I were being trained how to make our powers strong so that we could us them in battle. For Charlie that meant for to write faster than she was at the moment, for me it meant I had to try and master how to use a number of powers such like being able to read minds, use shield and being a wolf all in one go. Seth preferred to help me with this because he thought this way I would be safe but still be able to do something to help._

_Right know I was in my wolf forum with Seth encouraging me. I was meant to be using a shield to block my future from Alice and reading Edwards thoughts. I was get tired and annoyed by the fact I couldn't manage to mast just three little things at one time. "Angel don't worry you get it soon." Seth thought. _

"_no I'll never get it as I can't because I suck at everything I do. I thought I was useless when a human and now I am the first every vampire that is clumsy and can't even use her own power."I thought towards Seth when Alice said "can't see you future anymore." I then realised that I could read Edwards thoughts. _

"_well done angel I knew that you could do" I heard Seth say, then was knocked to the floor by him and then I felt Seth tongue on my throat. "Eww Seth that gross I think at him while slipping out from under him and running towards the woods to change back to my vampire forum. _


	20. Chapter 4 part 2

Bonded By Love

_Before I had got to the cover of the trees Seth caught up to me and pounced again making me fall over again I turned over the so I was on my back in between Seth's legs "I'll teach you to run away from me when I kiss you." Seth thought at me then licked me from my bottom of my throat to the top of my head then. I squirmed trying to get away from him but it was no use as I was trapped in between his legs. "Seth please stop I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling but licking me is gross." With that Seth let me go and we made our way to forest to change back. _

_Once I had change into my vampire forum I climb up the tree that I was behind then jumped to the tree where Seth was putting on his cut offs on. Once he had got them on I dropped from the tree on to his back and put my hands over his eyes and licked his throat to his chin and down again. _

_Once I had lick him I jumped of his back and took off running to the house. I got to the door to the house only to find it locked I thought to Edward "hey let me in!" but it was too late as Seth hand caught up to me. in one swift movement he had me over his shoulder and was running to our car he opened the passage door and placed me in the seat then shut the door and ran round to the other side and got in then drove off out the garage and down the drive and out of town. _

"_Seth where are we going?" I asked "It is a surprise so just wait and see." Seth drives for about an hour before he pulls on to a dirt track where there is a forest trail at the end of it. Seth's pulls up just before the trail and gets out of the car. I open the passage door and get out of the car and walk round the front and meet Seth who hands me a back pack. He then proceeds to take off his top and pants and hands them to me to put them in the backpack. _

_When I'd finished zipping up the bag I saw a big wolf in the place where Seth had been. I smiled at him then climbed on to his back and we were off racing through the trees of the forest. This was better than running with my vampire speed as I could actually look at all the details of the trees and here the birds fly over head and see the squirrels running up the trees to fetch nuts. _

_Then Seth was slowing down and came to a stop. I hoped off of his back and passed him his clothes then waited for him to come back. Seth came backed and took the back from me and pulled out a scarf out of it. "Angel I'm going to blind fold you." I turned my back to him so that he could tie the scarf around my head he then took my hand and started to lead towards where ever where going. _

_It was about 5 minutes later that Seth got me to stop and walked so that he was behind me and said "I'm going to unbind fold you now." Then he un did it, when I could see again I saw that we were in the cave we had hide from the Cullen's after the first time we had made love. Expect now there was a kitchen, along with a bed that had been covered in rose petals with black sheets. I walked over to the bed and felt the sheets and the rose petals, I could feel tears that would not all could not fall come to my eyes. _

_I turn to face Seth and said "babe when did you do all of this and this amazing no one has ever done anything like this for me." He walked over to where I was standing and put his hands either side of my of my face pulling it up wards then slow he place his lips on mine and in that I knew that no matter what happen from now he would always been there for me to take care of me and to love me as I love him with all of my heart. _

2


	21. Chapter 4 part 3

Bonded By Love

**Hey Guys well if anyone reading this. So I haven't gotten any reviews for the last few chapters and it really does make me not want to write anymore and that's why I don't update that often ****. So please review and I will response to everyone that does if I can and I'll do a shout out in my next update. I do not own Twilight even though I want to. I only own four of the charters any on with the chapter. **

_The next morning I was lying on my front next to Seth as he was tracing circles on my bare back. With a smile on my face turned so that I was on my side facing him. Seth leant in and gave me a light peck on the lips and said "Angel we need to head back as we need to go and train with the others." I groaned and said "can't we just skip today and have a day on our own?" I didn't get a replay instead I was tuck my shorts and his top and told to get dressed. _

_I got out of bed and got dressed we then raced through the forest and drove back to the house were the others were waiting for us. When I say others I mean Bella and Edward as they where wait for their sparing partners._

_The next couple of the weeks passed in the same way with training and stolen moments of being alone. We didn't get to celebrate Christmas what with training and all. Then one after training Seth and I were sitting on out bed embrace in each other's arms when I got hit of Jane, Felix, Alec, Dermtri and Georgia running through the forest and arriving in the flied where we would meet and fight to get Georgia to from them and that the battle was going to place in a couple of hours from now. I then got a flash of Georgia's eyes they were so bright and a deep red as though she had just fed I shivered and closed my eyes when I opened them again I was at looking at the wall opposite mine and Seth's bed, I could hear heavy breathing and realised it was me as it felt like I have been holding my breath under water for a long time._

_Once I had calmed down enough Seth and I made our way downstairs to tell the others what I had seen, only to find that they had already been told by Alice and Edward, and where wait for us to come down so that we could head to the field as a coven. _

_We got to the field in about 10mins, after a quick hug from the others Jake, Leah, Colin, Seth and I went to change into are wolf version of ourselves. When we walked out again it was to see the others standing with their mates. Jake went and stood with Nessie while Leach and Colin went and stood either side of the Cullens. That left Seth and I to take out place close to Charlie and Lucas. Once we were in place we stood and waiting to hear the soft footsteps of the voltri. The they were there walking in to the clearing with their bright deep red eyes staring at us ready for the fight. _

2


	22. Chapter 4 part 4

Bonded By Love

**Hey Guys sorry that it has taken so long for me to update but my laptop had to go and be fixed. I want to shout to ****Glittermoon12 for her review and that I'm glad that there is someone out there reading this. This is the last chapter so let me know if you want a sequel. **

_Jane was in the leaded with Alec and Felix on either side of her then Georgia and Demtri behind them. Carlisle stepped forward and said in the calmest voice possible considering how tense the moment was, "Jane what do we own the pleasure of your company?" "well it looks as though you have to things that Aro wants." Jane replied in a too sweet voice. "Jane there is nothing that Aro wants here and if you would be so kind to let Georgia stay here with her sister and cousin." Carlisle spoke but at the same time you could see that he was getting ready to defend himself if it came to a fight. "haha as if I would that and go back to Aro and expect him to let us live. If you won't give them up without a fight then I guess we will have to destroy you." Jane said. _

_All hell broke out after she had finished speaking. Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper ran forward and attacked Felix. As Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jake take on Alec, and Esme, Carlisle, Leah and Colin take on Demtri and finally Charlie and Lucas trying to get Georgia to come back to the house with them. I looked around for Jane to find her standing over Seth who was on the floor writhing in a heap on the floor. All I was hearing in my head was "oh god it hurts someone help please." _**(AN I was going to stop it here but I couldn't leave Seth in pain.)**

_I started towards her and Seth, I could hear myself growling as I made my way from her and I started to take the pain away from Seth. I then start to use the same but turning it on to her while thinking this for all the innocent families she has killed to feed, all the trouble she has cause the Cullen's in the pass, for torturing Bree tanner for no reason other than she liked to see people in pain and lastly for what she was doing to my boyfriend right now. _

_Jane fell to the ground and started to screaming causing the others to stop fighting and look over at us. Then Alec spoke "stop you can have Georgia but please stop hurting my sister as she the only one I have left." I waited until Georgia was with the Cullen's then stooped the pain to Jane. Felix came over and picked her up then they ran off back to Italy. _

_Once they were out of sight those of us that were in wolf form ran into the forest to change. Once I had changed back and Seth had to I ran to him and asked "Are you ok?" as I kissed him hard. "I'm fine Angel." Then we went and join the others who were all wrapped in their mates arms. I sae Georgia and ran to her and pulled her to a hug then all the others came over and joined in. Once we pulled a part Carlisle said "I guess it's time that we move as Charlie, Georgia, Lucas and Emma all need to go through high school like the rest of you." I looked to the others and thought "what could go wrong right?" _

**I hope that you enjoined the last chapter and I will post the beginning of the Sequel when I get the time to do so. The name of the Sequel is going to be Crakes in Love. So keep I eye out for that. **

**Bye **

**Emma Holly Cullen I do not own twilight has much as I'd like to though lol **

2


End file.
